


Donkey vs Donkey Brain

by lielabell



Category: Coupling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time, Patrick is Patrick, Sally is not impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sally snorted, her eyes crinkling again and Patrick felt an urge to tell her that if she kept crinkling them she would get wrinkles, but he still wanted to get laid, so he didn’t.</i> Written to the Porn Battle prompt: Gossip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donkey vs Donkey Brain

“Oh,” Sally said, her eyes crinkling at the edges. “Is that all?”

Patrick gave her a confused look. “Is what all?”

Sally made a gesture towards his lap. “That.”

“That?” he looked down. “You mean Junior Patrick?”

“Yes,” she paused and then shook her head and flashed him a smile. “Well, I don’t really see what all the fuss was about. Tripod indeed.”

“Tripod?” Patrick glanced around. “It’s mounted on the wall. And I don’t have it turned on, have to wait and see if it’s worth recording first.”

Sally glared at him. “Of course it’s worth recording! Just because you don’t live up to your reputation doesn’t mean that I’m the same.”

“Wait,” Patrick held up his hands. “What this about not living up to my reputation? Are you saying that,” he glanced down, “isn’t big enough?”

“No, no, of course not,” Sally tilted her head to the side and laughed. “How could you think anything like that? It’s fine. Perfectly adequate.”

“Adequate? It’s more than adequate. I’ve never had any complaints. Except that it’s too big.”

Sally snorted, her eyes crinkling again and Patrick felt an urge to tell her that if she kept crinkling them she would get wrinkles, but he still wanted to get laid, so he didn’t. “Right then,” he said doing that finger snap point of his, “on to the business at hand.”

“Donkey,” Sally muttered under her breath, shaking her head again. “Donkey Brain was more like it after all.”


End file.
